Claws Of Shadows
by Nightmarity19
Summary: With the death of Hawkmoth at the hands of Chat Blanc, Adrian struggles to choose to either be with Mari or a new threat named Heather. Will he choose darkness or light that is Ladybug?
Chat Noir Claws of Shadows Chapter 1

 _I wanted to protect her from the dangers of this world but I never knew I would need to keep her away from myself….Marionette...please forgive me….For I do not know what I have done._

Chat Noir walked through a devastating scene of destruction caused by akuma's running aumk all over Paris turning everyone into monsters, as all of this was going on a voice entered his head as he swung from rooftop to rooftop hearing that soft gentle voice that seemed calm and at ease with the cat.

 _You have it don't you...you know what it can do to you and you know how it can change you!_

Another voice came out but this one was more rough but seductive.

 _This city will be ours Noir just you wait and see._

Noir kicked a monster in the face clawing it causing the monster to fizzle into nothing more than dust then continued to hear another voice which was threatening but in a good way not in the bad way.

 _If Chat Blanc gets control over you there is going to be a lot of gutting of your organs got me?_

Chat Noir skidded on the ground realizing where he was as monsters circled him but he grabbed his staff and managed to fight them off the best way he could, desperately trying to get to his lover Marianette. The length of emotions Adrian had was insurmountable at this point but at this point what was he going to do, she probably didn't want to talk to him because of what he did. With that being said Adrian pushed that thought out of his mind as he spotted a car driving through the streets.

"That must be Marianette...I'd better go see her" said Adrian as he jumped from the rooftop and landed on his feet and greeted Mariette.

Mariette had a weapon in her hand and taking out enemies left and right until Chat appeared scaring the daylights out of her.

"Jeez Chat can you please not do that, I almost shot you!" yelled Mari trying to keep her cool but deep down she was happy to at least see Adrian ok.

"I know Mari and I promise I won't use it again" pleaded Adrian trying to appeal to her lover.

"You promise?! We are way past that" responded Mariette.

Chat looked at a mysterious figure that Mari knew all too well and tried to get to him but a police officer grabbed her by the arm pulling her back and Adrian was caught in the middle of the mysterious figure and Mariette. Who would he choose? His lover or total control of Paris. Before he could answer he was grabbed by something with Mariette screaming "NO!" as the helicopter flew away leaving Adrian behind.

 _It started 5 days ago...when I killed my father aka Hawkmoth and as I delivered the crushing blow an akuma entered my bell collar turning my whole suit white which helped a bunch but Mariette had to see me kill someone, I don't know if she wants to see me again...at least not until the time is right._

 _5 days ago_

The sound of feet running through the streets of Paris was none other than Marienette who was running late for school because she overslept...again. Her parents would not be happy if they found out this was a habit with their daughter, somehow she managed to get to school on time to meet Adrian the person who went all Chat Blanc on Hawkmoth. She walked past him hoping he wouldn't see her but instead faced him face to face about his decision and how we about doing it the wrong way. Adrian was walking up the steps of the school until he heard his name being called then turned around to see Marienette marching up the steps with a face of uncontrollable rage but managed to calm down.

"Can I talk to you in private?" asked Mari pulling Adrian's arm to the bathroom.

"Mari if it's about Chat Blanc I told you I got rid of it months ago" started Adrian.

Mari wasn't dumb she knew the bell was still at his house looming over Plagg back home but that was neither here and there.

"You have it don't you...but you know what that does to you and you know how it can change you...as you saw with Hawkmoth or did you forget?" asked Marienette crossing her arms looking away from Adrian.

"No I didn't forget...It's just that I have more control of it than before" said Adrian.

"So you still have the akuma collar in your drawer" said Marienette still having her arms crossed not looking at Adrian.

At this moment he didn't know what else to say because at this point Mari was on the verge on tear so not thinking ahead the boy hugged Mari as a way to comfort her, she embraced Adrian while on the verge of crying.

"I'm just so scared that Chat Blanc will make a return and come after me or someone else...please promise me that this will be different...please" said Marienette voice cracking in between tears.

"I promise" said Adrian stroking her lover's hair to reassure her.

They exchanged a gentle kiss then both of them walked out of the bathroom and went to class where a girl with red black hair in a sweater vest wearing glasses and had a star necklace around her neck stared at Adrian and Mari come in and take their seats.

 _That boy must be the one named Chat Noir_ she thought as she looked at him very closely.

"Alright class we have a new student joining our class today, her name is Heather Freya she's an exchange student from London England so please give her your warm welcome" said the teacher introducing the new student.

Heather couldn't take her eyes off of Adrian who was looking at her too but with a bit of disgust and fear that Marienette would get very protective of him after he killed his own father in cold blood using the infamous Chat Blanc who was an evil twin to Noir.

"Now then where would you like to sit?" asked the teacher.

"Him, the blonde haired kid" said Heather pointing to Adrian.

"Alright you can sit next to Mister Agreste" responded the teacher.

Sweat dripped down from his face after the decision Heather made as she made her way towards Adrian who had a nervous look on his face. Marienette narrowed her eyes at the girl who was sitting next to her boyfriend that she confessed her love to him as he changed back into Chat Noir after taking his father out of commission forever.

 _It's definitely him the one master talked about but he looks absolutely charming without that miraculous ring around his finger_ thought Heather.

After class Adrian grabbed his bag and headed for the door but Heather grabbed his hand before he was ready to head for the door.

"Your name is Adrian Agreste right?" asked Heather

"Yes I am" responded Arian a little creeped out.

They had a conversation after class about normal talk like what they want to do 12 years down the road until Marienette walked in between them, grabbing Adrian's hand and pulled him into a kiss. Heather didn't think none of it and thought they were cute together. Mari deeped the kiss to see if she would go away but Heather stood there making cute noises which made Adrian confused as he gently pulled away from the sudden kiss.

"Marienette what the hell?!" shouted Adrian shocked and confused.

"I thought she was going to woo you over to her and leave me" responded Marienette.

"What? Please….I don't want to be in a relationship at least not until I find the right person but until then I'm staying single so don't worry" said Heather grabbing her bookbag, leaving the school.

Marienette felt like an idiot for doing that thinking Adrian would go out with someone so shallow as her. Adrian held Mari's hand and walked her home to her house where they shared a kiss before leaving then went up to her room where her little friend Tiki came out flying around but spotted Marienette feeling a bit under the weather (not sick but sad).

"What's wrong Marienette? You look sad" asked Tiki looking at her friend in the eyes.

"Oh Tiki I have a question, does Adrian love me?" asked Marienette ready to cry again.

Tiki pondered the question and nodded yes before asking "Why would you think h wouldn't? You confessed your love for him during that fight when the akuma went into his collar turning into Chat Blanc" stated Tiki.

A memory of seeing Chat Blanc beating the living daylights out of Hawkmoth then looking at Ladybug, walking towards her slowly claws out ready to kill at any moment.

 _You look scared...don't worry Ladybug this won't hurt a bit_

A tear fell from her eyes even when she closed them her memory of that day still haunted her every night, Tiki gave her a tissue to wipe her tears.

"I know it was a deadly situation but now it's over right?" asked Tiki

"I hope so" responded Marienette.


End file.
